Débordée
by Loufoca-Granger
Summary: La routine habituelle au Terrier ou Molly n'a jamais le temps de faire ce qu'elle voudrait. OS écrit dans le cadre de la sixième nuit d'écriture du FOF


Ce texte est écrit dans le cadre de la sixième nuit d'écriture du FOF – ou Forum Francophone qui est un forum ludique et sympathique ou l'on peut discuter de choses et d'autres (la fanfiction entre autres délires en tout genre), pour nous rejoindre le lien est dans mon profil – pour le thème : **Temps** , à réaliser en une heure.

**Disclaimer** : Seule l'histoire m'appartient. Le reste est à JK Rowling.

* * *

Etre mère au foyer d'une famille nombreuse, ce n'est pas de tout repos. Surtout votre mari travaille énormément et qu'il n'est pas souvent là pour vous aider. Molly Weasley courrait toujours après le temps et elle se surprenait souvent à penser qu'il serait bien que les journées fassent trente-six heures au lieu de vingt quatre.

A peine ouvrait-elle les yeux le matin à six heures trente qu'elle se mettait à courir partout. Il fallait qu'elle prépare le petit-déjeuner avant que les enfants se lèvent. Et dès qu'ils étaient levés, tout s'accélerait. Elle devait s'occuper d'eux, repasser derrière eux pour vérifier qu'ils ne faisaient pas ce qu'elle leur avait demandé de faire n'importe comment. A peine avait-elle commencé à préparer une tarte que Fred et Georges commençaient à se battre et elle devait aller les séparer alors qu'elle avait les mains pleines de beurre et de farine.

Quand elle demandait à Ron d'aller étendre le linge dans le jardin, il l'appelait une fois sur deux parce qu'il avait fait tomber le drap par terre et qu'il était plein de terre ou parce que qu'il avait lâché un tee-shirt qui s'était envolé dans le champ voisin. Molly devait alors arrêter ce qu'elle était en train de faire pour corriger les bêtises de son avant dernier et comme il y avait sept enfants, elle passait un temps fou à corriger les erreurs des uns et des autres et à leur courir après pour qu'ils arrêtent de mettre de le bazar dans la maison.

Tout les soirs en se couchant, elle se préparait mentalement le programme de la journée à venir mais elle n'avait jamais le temps de faire tout ce qu'elle avait prévu. Il y avait toujours quelque chose qui venait contrarier ses plans. Un jour c'était Fred et Georges qui donnaient une suçacide à Ron, Ron qu'il fallait conduire à Sainte-Mangouste parce qu'il avait un trou énorme dans la langue. Un jour c'était Percy qui tenait absolument à lui faire le résumé d'un livre de deux milles pages qu'il avait lu. Un jour c'était Ginny qui s'était enfermée dans le grenier avec la goule.

Molly voyait les aiguilles de sa montre défiler à une vitesse ahurissante et elle ne savait jamais où étaient passées les minutes qui constituent une journée. Totalement dévouée à ses enfants et à sa maison qu'elle essayait tant bien que mal de tenir, Molly n'avait jamais de temps pour elle. Elle ne pouvait jamais s'installer dans un fauteuil pour lire tranquillement devant le feu de cheminée. Elle ne pouvait jamais prendre le temps de se prélasser dans un bain et de se pomponner tranquillement dans sa salle de bain ou bien d'aller se promener seule.

Mais même si elle aurait aimé que les journées soient plus longues, Molly ne s'était jamais plainte de sa condition. Elle aimait ses enfants plus que tout et elle préférait avoir une maison parfois un peu trop énergique, remplie de cris et de rires plutôt qu'une maison morne.

Mais demain, pour la première fois depuis très longtemps. Demain, Ginny allait faire son entrée en première année à Poudlard et elle, Ron, Percy, Fred et Georges n'allaient revenir à la maison que pour Noël. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, Molly allait avoir tout le temps devant elle pour s'occuper d'elle.

* * *

Bon, on va éviter de dire à Molly que cette année ne va pas être de tout repos et qu'elle va la passer à se ronger les sangs en pensant aux élèves qui se font pétrifier à POudlard, puis à sa fille qui va être capturée héhé.

Je n'aime vraiment pas cet OS mais je ne trouvais pas d'idées.

Si vous reviewez, vous aurez le droit à une part de tarte (parfum au choix) maison faite par Molly, so...reviewez


End file.
